Smoke detectors have become almost ubiquitous in businesses and residences throughout our country. In many instances they are required by law, regulation, or ordinance. Accordingly, it is irrefutable that smoke detectors play a significant role in preserving life and property. Nevertheless, the subject invention recognizes and addresses a subtle drawback associated with the operation of smoke detectors.
That is to say, a properly maintained and operating smoke detector is prone to communicate its stridently audible alarm when installed in the proximity of a stove or other cooking apparatus. Although installation of a smoke detector in proximity to a stove is desirable in that it leads to the detection of smoke that might occur when the stove is unattended, the smoke detector is, to a degree, superfluous when the stove is attended by a competent individual. Annoyance results when the detector's audible alarm is conveyed in the presence of individuals who are fully apprised of the circumstances surrounding operation of the stove. Rather than requiring tolerance to the disconcerting alarm, which might motivate one to manually disable the smoke detector, the subject invention affords a technique for selectively inhibiting the alarm when, for example, an exhaust fan associated with the stove is caused to operate. It is contemplated that the exhaust fan will be manually enabled by activation of a switch. Activation of the fan switch, for the purposes of this invention, serves as an indication that the stove is attended and that normal operation of the alarm is unnecessary. Furthermore, engagement of the fan presumably results in smoke removal, thereby alleviating the condition which, at least in part, presented justification for communication of the alarm.
Although heretofore known techniques for selectively operating a smoke detector have been suggested, none appears to operate in the manner of the subject invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,314, "Smoke Detector Cut Off Timer", ("Thereault") discloses circuitry that uses a timer to disable a smoke detector for a predetermined length of time. However, although the teachings of Thereault are applicable to the use of smoke detectors in the context of cooking apparatus, Thereault does not suggest use in conjunction with an exhaust fan.
Conversely, U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,909, "Kitchen Range Safety Shutoff", ("Knutson") discloses a technique in which a signal developed by the smoke detector is used to interrupt operation of the stove.
Other art of what appears to be peripheral relevance to the subject invention includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,244, "Test Initiation Apparatus with continuous or Pulse Input", and U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,056, (same title).